Harry Potter: Memoirs of a Ravenclaw
by callofduty1944
Summary: Alan Patterson is a new student starting his first year at Hogwarts at the same time Harry does. Together, with his family friend, the Weasleys, the Golden Trio and more, he will go through life changing events that shapes the future of the wizarding world. This will be one or two part stories from Alan's life at Hogwarts during each year.
1. Chapter 1

I felt I've waited too long to write this story. Well, I finally got the first part up and ready. Hope you all enjoy this.

**Memoirs of a ****Ravenclaw**

Year 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

A young, brown haired, bright eyed boy looked in awe at the magical place called Diagon Alley.

His name is Alan Patterson, an 10 year old boy from Scotland who recently got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was very excited because first of all, it's his first year; he couldn't wait! And second of all, he hopes to meet the boy wonder, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter; there was a rumor floating around that he was going to Hogwarts.

Right now, he's with his mother, Erica, meandering about Diagon Alley to get all the necessary things for first year students.

And off they went: first robes, then books, then a cauldron, and a few other places for books and other things before making his stop at one final place: Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Alan opened the door and the bell above the door rang, signaling a customer. Up rolled an old man on a ladder, halfway up the rungs, looking at the boy who just walked in.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at Alan and his mother. "Ah, Mrs. Patterson. I wondered when I'd be seeing your son in here," he chuckled.

"Oh, you always say that to everyone," she giggled.

"I've been around long enough to remember families and faces." He smiled a smile full of somewhat crooked teeth as he set to work trying to find a wand for the young wizard while his magical tape measure took measurements.

He pulled a box off the shelf and pulled out the wand, gently handing it to Alan. "Okay, boy. Which ever hand you prefer." Alan took the wand, albeit a bit shaky, with his right hand. "Now give it a wave." Alan waved it at the shelves, causing some boxes to fly off. "Not quite." He took the wand back as he set the boxes back on the shelf, but took one box and set it on the counter.

"How about this one?" He handed him a red handled, black colored wand. Again, he gave another wave, but nothing happened. "Well, that isn't working either. Hmm," he said inquisitively. He reached for one more box and opened it. Out came a dark brown wand with a light gray swirl winding up the shaft.

As soon as he gripped the wand, he felt his whole body tingle. "Ah, yes. I think we've found a match. The wand has chosen the wizard." He knew his mother was smiling at the thought of her only son becoming a wizard.

"Oh, I knew this day would come by sooner or later. But look at you. You're all grown up," his mom said, choking on her tears.

"Mum," Alan groaned. Mr. Ollivander grinned as he told the boy about his wand: 12 inches, made of elder wood with a core of unicorn hair. Also, as a gift, his mom bought him a black and white speckled horned owl, which he decided to name Achilles, because he felt this owl was strong and fierce.

Soon, the day came for Alan to begin his days at Hogwarts. If he was excited going to Diagon Alley, then take that times ten. He was psyched for the trip, but he was feeling a little sad about leaving his mom alone with no one but his family dog.

Now the two stood at the wall between 9 and 10. "Mum, what are we doing?"

"We're waiting for an old friend, Alan. I'm sure you'll remember, dear," she answered, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, a large bustle of voices was heard coming in their direction. Alan and his mom turned around to see a number of redheads hustling towards them.

His mom smiled big and rushed up to meet them. The smaller, plump woman did the same and met his mom with a hug.

"Wait. I remember. The Weasleys," he said, smiling. Next thing he knew, he was swarmed by almost all of the kids.

"Alan! How ya-" Fred started.

"been, scruff muffin?" George finished, roughing up his hair.

"Great, you two. Now let go!" he said, prying their arms off of him. "Where's Ron?" Ron stepped and grabbed Alan in a big hug. "Are you ready for Hogwarts?"

"Ready as I can be," Ron replied.

"Alan," he heard a female say. He felt a strong grip around his ribs. He knew instantly knew that it was Ginny, the youngest of them.

"Hey, Ginny." Alan smiled. Despite being a year younger, Ginny was probably Alan's best friend of all the Weasleys. Sadly, she can't come to Hogwarts 'til next year.

"Alan. You promised to teach me some magic," Ginny said.

Alan laughed at her complaint. "I thought your brothers and me already did that over the summer."

She sighed and didn't let go. Ginny always enjoyed Alan's company. "When you come for Christmas, teach me please."

"I can do that." Alan let go and pat her on the head.

The oldest, Percy, ran through the barrier. "Okay, Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred. I am," one of the twins said.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother," the other added.

"Oh, sorry." She motioned to come up.

"Only joking. I am Fred." Fred smirked as he ran through with George behind him.

A boy around their age came up. "Excuse me. I was wondering..." He seemed at a loss for words.

"Oh, how to get to the platform. Yes, it's these two's first time as well," Mrs. Weasley said, motioning to Ron and Alan. "All you've got to do, is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Be best to get a bit of a running start." She pushed him up to get ready.

"Good luck," Ginny told him. The boy took her advice and vanished behind the wall. Ron, Alan, and the others followed closely behind.

Alan looked up in childlike wonder with wide eyes and a slack jaw. He snapped out of his trance and continued down the platform.

Mrs. Weasley, his mom, and Ginny hugged Ron and Alan one more time.

"Take care, Alan. Make plenty of friends and write to me often, okay?"

"Can do, mum. I'll miss ya," he said, kissing her cheek and taking his things with him.

"Take care, Alan. Have a good time with Ron," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"I will." He hugged her after she nearly crushed his lungs. Ginny stepped up and hugged him, almost as hard. "Take care, Alan. See ya at Christmas." She let him go and waved as the duo walked on the train. The train lurched forward and started its journey.

The two walked along the train just trying to find a place to sit. "There's nowhere to sit, Ron," Alan complained.

"Well aware of that, Alan. Hey, what about here?" He motioned to a nearby compartment with the boy they saw earlier.

Ron slid the door open and asked, "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Oh, sure." The boy motioned to sit and let the two friends sit down across from him.

"Oh, I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Alan, Alan Patterson."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron and Alan's jaws went slack again. "So does that mean, you have..." Alan started.

"Have what?" Harry asked.

Ron leaned forward. "The scar?" Harry smiled and held back his bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar. "Wicked."

"So cool," Alan agreed.

The three had talked for a few minutes for a lady came by, pushing a cart full of goodies. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No thanks. I'm good," Ron said, holding up a badly wrapped sandwich.

"I don't have enough," Alan said, showing his empty pockets.

Harry looked at the two, then back to the cart, saying "We'll take the lot!" He pulled out a decent amount of coins. Ron and Alan looked at the money in shock.

A minute later, the three were munching on various candies and pastries from the cart. Alan was munching on a cauldron cake and Ron was snacking on a sugar quill Harry was getting done with a pumpkin tart and picked up a box of beans.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans?" Harry read from the box.

"They do mean every flavor. There's chocolate, peppermint, spinach, liver..." Ron said to Harry.

"Didn't Fred say he once got a booger flavored?" Alan said. He turned to Harry who seemed to lose interest in the candy. "Oops. Sorry."

After meeting a girl named Hermione Granger and being led by a giant to magical boats to see a breathtaking view of Hogwarts, Alan was inside the famed school.

There to meet them was an older woman of at least 60 or so, dressed in green robes and a long, pointy hat on her head. "Here at the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, waving a hand over the crowd.

"Thank you, Hagrid." The giant, Hagrid, took his leave and left. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, the feast has yet to begin, but first comes the Sorting Ceremony. You will sorted into 1 of 4 houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While..." By this point, Alan had tuned McGonagall out, as a few others did as well.

The doors had opened to reveal the Great Hall. All around him were many, many people sitting at large tables with long benches.

Poor Alan lost track of Harry and Ron in the crowd, but he quickly ran up to the red head. "Sorry, Ron. I got sidetracked 'cause that lady was a snooze." Ron sniggered in response.

McGonagall stood up front and set a ragged looking hat on a stool. The hat came alive and sang a song about sorting the first years into their house.

By this point, Alan was certain that he did NOT want to be in Slytherin. I hope it's anywhere but, he thought as he heard names being called off.

"Hermione Granger," she called. Alan looked up to see the bushy haired girl nervously approach the stool. The hat made a few remarks and then said "GRYFFINDOR!"

People, who he assumed were Gryffindor students, cheered at their newest addition. Alan saw that Fred and George were at that table. He smiled and waved at the twins who waved back.

A few more went by going to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and one boy that got sent to Slytherin before the hat touched his head.

"Ron Weasley." Alan nudged his friend up to the stool. "Ah! Yes, another Weasley. Just like your brothers. Brave, but brains as well. I know where to put you: GRYFFINDOR!" Ron looked relieved as he approached his brothers at the table.

"Alan Patterson." Now it was his turn to be nervous. His heart was thumping against his ribs as he walked up front. He felt the old hat rest on his bushy head. "Ah, the first Patterson in a long time. I remember your mother and father being up here, too. You've got a ready mind, but wits as well. I know where you should go: RAVENCLAW!"

Alan felt like a weight came off his shoulder, but his heart also sank when he remembered he wasn't with the Weasleys. He looked down to see the Ravenclaw emblem appear on his chest and his tie change from black to blue and gray striped. He took his seat and watched as everyone was sorted.

"Harry Potter." The whole hall went dead silent as Harry made his way up. Everyone started whispering and gossiping. Harry, like Alan, did not want Slytherin as he silently, but still vocally made aware. The hat made his final decision: "GRYFFINDOR!" That table went absolutely crazy.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Alan heard the twins chant and yet, despite his let down feeling, he still couldn't help but laugh. I'll probably have time to be with everyone in the morning and between classes.

"Those two. I remember when they got sorted," said a female voice next to him. He turned his head around to see an Asian girl (from what he guessed was a second year). "Even then they were still joking around. I'm Cho Chang," she said, holding a hand out.

"Alan. I'm Alan Patterson," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw. The boy next to you is Eric Bailey-"

"Pleased to meet you," the boy said, shaking his hand.

"And this," Cho said, pointing across the table, "is Angela Clark." Alan shook the hands of the upperclassmen. He also introduced himself to some new Ravenclaws, such as Dana Bennett and and Lisa Turpin.

An elderly man dressed in purple robes with long, snow white hair and a beard to match, wearing a pair of half moon glasses on his long nose, stood up. This was Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the banquet I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Most of the students laughed and applauded at Dumbledore's intro. Dumbledore then continues to give warnings to first years, such as the third floor being restricted and no magic is to be used between classes.

A few minutes later, a ringing was heard. "May I have your attention?" said McGonagall, being the ringer.

Dumbledore stood back up. "Let the feast...begin." With an extend of his hand, tons of delicious looking food appeared by the bounty across the tables. Roast chicken, roast beef, turkey, potatoes, corn, rolls. You name it, it was there.

Alan took a good portion of each, trying (and somewhat failing) to eat and converse at the same time to know everyone better. "So, what is your blood status?" Eric asked.

Alan swallowed before speaking. "My dad's a wizard. He's an Auror."

"An Auror?" Cho said, a little surprised.

"Yep. He told me about some guy who filled Azkaban named Alastor Moody. And my mum's a witch, and she works as an Obliviator."

"That must get some laughs," Dana said.

"She's told some funny stories." The feast continued until everyone had their fill. They were then dismissed to their rooms for the night. He managed to catch Ron, Harry, and Hermione and tell them good night before leaving the Great Hall.

The Ravenclaw lead everyone up to their tower. "Now pay attention 'cause this is important," she started in her Irish accent, "the only way to get in is to answer a riddle given by the bronze eagle knocker." She pointed to the object in question. "Watch and learn." She turned to face the door.

"What walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 in the afternoon, and 3 in the evening?"

She turned around. "Do any first years probably have an answer?"

They all thought about it, until Alan spoke up. "It's a human."

A click was heard and the door swung open. "Great job." People around him were congratulating him.

"That was wicked."

"A smart one, 'ere."

"Bright mind."

Alan blushed at all these compliments. He wasn't expecting so many compliments over something so trivial. His mom would normally think a witty riddle everyday for him to figure out.

Everybody walked in through the portal to find their common room adorned in black, gray, and blue. "Okay. Now girls, your rooms are the stairs to the right. Boys, the same, but to the left. Have a good night, everyone." The students dispersed to their respective rooms.

In his room, Alan found his trunk and Achilles sitting on the floor. "Magic is so cool," he chuckled to himself.

He met his roommates: Dan from Ireland, Marcus from Wales, and Amon from Egypt.

They all got acquainted and shared stories of home while snacking on leftover goodies from the train and dinner.

I feel I'm going to enjoy this place, Alan thought. He fell asleep that night, albeit a bit restless at first. He never knew the events that lay ahead for him and everyone at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2. Now here's a question for everyone and please leave your replies in your reviews. I have been thinking about doing more than just 2 parts. Should I do only 2 parts or go on to more? It's up you. Please rate and review. Enjoy!

Memoirs of a Ravenclaw

Year 1: Part 2

Today was their first class in flying; one of the greatest things that Alan was waiting for.

Here he stood with two lines of students from the other houses, three of whom were Hermione, Harry, and Ron, with brooms lying on the ground. Alan stood across from Ron, who looked anxious in learning how to fly.

Up the middle walked their flying instructor, Madame Hooch. "Good morning, class," she said.

"Good morning, Madame Hooch," all voices replied.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now, step up to your broomstick. Well, c'mon now." Everybody followed that order. "Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say, UP!'"

That word was heard from all students, some more than others. Alan felt the broom snap up into his hand. "This is going to be fun," Alan said to no one in particular.

He brought his head up from the broom when he heard a THWACK come from the other line. Ron stood there, holding his forehead from the broom standing straight up. Harry was next to him, laughing. "Shut up, Harry."

Once she was sure everyone had their broom in their hand, Madame Hooch continued with the lesson. "Now I want you to mount you broom. On my whistle, I want you to kick off hard from the ground, hover for a moment, and come back down. One, two, three."

She blew the whistle and everyone kicked up and started to hover. Alan had never felt so free, despite only being a couple feet off the ground. But one boy named Neville Longbottom took off to the sky instead of just hovering.

After flying a bit too much, poor Neville fell from a torch stand on the castle wall and fell to the ground. Madame Hooch quickly rushed over to survey the damage. She gently picked Neville up from the ground, but he started moaning in pain.

"Oh dear. It's a broken wrist." She clicked her tongue. "Everyone is to stay on the ground. If I catch even one broom in the air, that person will find themselves out of Hogwarts faster than they can 'Quidditch.'" She walked to the Hospital Wing with Neville in tow.

A blond, greasy haired boy by the name of Draco Malfoy walked over to Neville's crash zone. "Should've seen Longbottom's face when he hit the ground." He bent over to pick something up: Alan recognized it as a Remembrall. "Maybe, if he gave it a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." He and some other Slytherins snickered at his joke.

"Give it back," Harry demanded.

Malfoy turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Alan saw his eyes and was kind of scared, looking at them. "No. I think I'll give him another place to find it." Malfoy mounted his broom and took off to the sky. "How 'bout on the roof?"

Harry began to mount his broom, but Hermione stepped up to stop him. "Harry, don't. You know what Madame Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly." That still didn't stop him. He took off after Malfoy. "What. An. Idiot," she muttered to herself.

Alan never took his eyes off the sky. He couldn't hear exactly what Harry was saying; something along the lines of "-knock you off the broom." His eyes grew wide when he saw Malfoy fling the Remembrall to Kingdom Come. Harry immediately took off after it.

"Blimey. Harry's really fast," Alan said to a Scottish boy, Seamus Finnagan. The two met in their lesson with Professor Flitwick where they sat next to each other and Alan nearly fainted after Seamus blew up his feather.

"Look. He's got it!" Seamus shouted in joy. Harry very gently made his touchdown to the sound of cheers and praise.

"Harry Potter?" said a voice. Everyone spun around to see McGonagall standing near the crowd of first years. All Slytherins started snickering and making taunts as Harry followed her into the castle.

"That can't be good," Ron said.

Later, in the Ravenclaw common room, Alan was working with his friends, Dana and Marcus, on homework for Potions. Then Amon came into the room, looking very shocked. "Amon, what's going on?" Dana asked.

"Haven't you heard?" he said.

"Heard what?" Alan said, setting down his quill.

"Harry Potter is the new Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch Team!"

"But how?" Marcus exclaimed. "I thought first years couldn't buy a broom, let alone be on a Quidditch team."

"See, what happened is," Amon said, taking a seat with the three, "when Potter was called in by McGonagall, she took him to Oliver Wood and wanted him to put Potter on the team."

"How'd you hear all that?" Alan asked him.

"Cho Chang, our second year, overheard everything from a fifth year who sat in the back of Wood's Defense Against the Dark Arts class when McGonagall pulled him out."

"Amazing. He's got to be, like, the youngest Seeker in history of Hogwarts!" Dana exclaimed, a little too excited.

"Dana, chill out," Alan said. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. He mimicked her teasingly.

"Well, I'd say it's 'bout time for dinner," Marcus said. "Last one there gets last pick!" Everyone bolted out of the common room to the halls.

Harry in Quidditch? Alan still couldn't believe it. Maybe I can do it next year and take him on. He chuckled to himself as he took off after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the end of Year 1. And to answer your question, war sage, there will be pairings, but not until later years. Keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy.

Memoirs of a Ravenclaw

Year 1: End

Alan was worried when hearing the news of Ron and the others.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all caught breaking huge rules on school grounds. But no punishment was given to any; well, at least not to Ron and Hermione. Harry was still unconscious in the Hospital Wing.

Alan had given Ron a thing of chocolate frogs to give to Harry when he was visiting him. He took his seat at the Ravenclaw table between Marcus and Amon, who didn't seem concerned about what happened to the Golden Trio.

"Alan, will you cheer up? Being this worried is unhealthy. Ron's okay," Dana told him consoling, yet strict.

"Dana. Aren't you the slightest bit concerned about Harry?" Alan snapped. Dana shrunk back a little. "Sorry. Uncalled for."

"He's just unconscious, Alan. No worries," she said, going back to her food. The door creaked open to reveal the Boy-Who-Lived alive and well. "See?" Alan let out a sigh in relief, then went back to eating his meal.

After everyone had eaten their fill and spent the last part chatting amongst themselves, a ringing was heard from up front. "May I have your attention, please?" The students shut up and listened to the announcements.

It was time for the House Cup. Dumbledore said some words, then went back to the ranks.

"In fourth place, Ravenclaw." Alan and his friends shrugged at each other, but still applauded anyways. "In third place, Hufflepuff. In second place, Gryffindor." Alan looked at that table to see Ron and the others looking a tad downtrodden. "And in first place, Slytherin." Their table erupted in cheers as Malfoy smirked at his rival across the way.

"Yes, congratulations to Slytherin." Everyone slowly applauded, but was silenced as the headmaster continued. "But, before we continue, I believe there are some last minute points to award."

Alan paid close attention as Dumbledore droned on. He heard him award points to Hermione, then Ron, which Alan definitely applauded for, and then to Harry. "Gryffindor's tied with Slytherin," Amon said over the applause. And then, surprisingly, the last points to get Gryffindor the win was to Neville Longbottom.

Everyone was shocked, but none more than Neville. "And so, I believe some changes are in order." Dumbledore stretched out his hands and the banners changed from Slytherin green to Gryffindor red. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Gryffindor went crazy, tossing their hats in the air and cheering like crazy. Alan smirked when he saw Malfoy looking defeated.

When the feast had ended and everything was packed, all students left the building and walked to the train. Alan and his new Ravenclaw friends found an empty cabin and took a seat.

"And to think that Harry took Him head on and lived," Marcus said.

"I knew he had it in him," Alan said, never taking his gaze from the window.

"And he'll be the hero. Everyone knows that," Dana swooned. Everyone laughed at her fan-girl moment for the Boy-Who-Lived.

When the train made its final stop at Kings Cross, everyone left the train to meet their folks and families after a year at Hogwarts. Alan walked through the crowd after hugging his new friends goodbye and agreeing to write over the summer.

There to greet him was his mom and dad. He ran to them and hugged them tightly, as did his mom. "So good to see you again, Alan. Now, tell us about everything on the ride home," his mom said.

"Welcome home, son. No doubt Anya will be glad to see you again," his dad, Stephen, told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Sure enough, there to greet him at the front door, was the family's grey and white malamute, Anya. The dog pounced on him and licked him. "Hey, Anya. Did ya miss me, girl?" She barked in response and ran back inside.

At the kitchen table, Alan sat down with his family to his favorite meal: roast chicken with diced potatoes and green beans. "Now, Alan. Tell us everything," his dad said, leaning in.

Alan smiled after swallowing a mouthful of chicken. "Okay. Well, first, I met the boy wonder, Harry Potter. Then he showed me and Ron…"

The night continued on with Alan's jabber of his times at Hogwarts and everyone fell asleep happy that night. Alan couldn't wait for his next year with everyone else in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone who's reading this so far is enjoying it. Now that the first year is complete, it's time to move on with the Chamber of Secrets. Review and enjoy.

Year 2: Summer's End

The morning sun was bleeding through the windows and made one young boy a less than happy person. Young Alan Patterson got up and stretched his still waking body. He hopped out of bed and walked downstairs to greet his parents and his ever faithful malamute for breakfast. "Mornin' mum. Mornin' dad."

"Mornin', boy. Breakfast is almost ready," Stephen, his dad, said, turning around from his cooking.

"Sleep well, honey?" Erica, his mother joined in, setting a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Right up 'til the sun woke me," he joked. Erica laughed at her son's sense of humor. Breakfast was set in front of him, which he had no problem devouring in almost an instance.

Alan walked barefoot outside, feeling the damp grass under his feet. He looked to the sky for a familiar face. Surely, he heard a familiar bird in the air. Alan held up his arm to catch the bird; a black speckled owl named Achilles, his owl for his going-away-gift to Hogwarts.

"Hey, Achilles." He looked at his owl's leg to notice some letters attached to it. Alan smiled, hoping one of them was from his friends.

"Mum, dad. Mail's here." He set Achilles on the window ledge and the letters on the table.

Erica sorted through the mail like she normally did. A few were set out to the side for Alan and a couple for her and Stephen. Alan picked up his to find his Hogwarts letter, which made him smile bigger than he already was. He handed his list to his mom, who normally went with him for school shopping. "That time already?! Wow, the summer flies by so quickly."

"Very true," Alan silently grumbled. He went up to his room to read his letters and write back. He opened his window and whistled, summoning Achilles to his window. When the owl perched himself on the ledge, Alan gave him a treat and started reading Marcus' letter.

_Dear Alan,_

_How has your summer been? Mine's been terrific. We visited my cousins in America and the area they lived in was hot as the sun. But the best part is that there was a beach nearby, so we could whenever we wanted. Bet you're jealous of me right now, aren't you?_

_Well, I just recently received my letter so that means I'll be seeing you, Amon, and the others as well. By the way, have you been keeping in contact with Dana? I haven't been at all cause Troy, my owl, couldn' handle that flight; at least I don't think so._

_Anyways, I expect to hear from ya soon. If I don't, expect to sleep with one eye open when we get back. Just kidding, or am I? Wink, wink. I didn't expect this letter to be long, mostly 'cause I don't like writing long letters. Hope to see ya soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Marcus._

"As far as jealousy goes, you don't know the half of it, Marcus," Alan said to himself. He set the letter aside and continued to the next one, which was Dana's. Hers said the same thing, but mentioned that Marcus had been pestering her almost all summer. Alan couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, nearly scaring Achilles off his perch. The next letter was from Ginny.

_Alan,_

_It's been good to hear you after a while. I know that you have been busy most of the summer, what with being overseas in Europe. You don't know how much our family has missed you and your family this summer. I do hope you can make it to the Burrow before the summer ends. We've still got a while._

_Also, you have no idea how excited I am to be going to Hogwarts with you, Ron and everyone else. I can finally be with you and the others. I do hope that nothing bad happens to any of us, like what happened with Harry Potter, according to Ron. By the way, just recently, Harry came to our house. He was saved by Ron and the twins after being practically locked up using, get this, daddy's flying car. It was rather cool. Brilliant, as Ron says._

_Well, I guess I'll let ya get back to whatever you're doing. I expect to hear back and for you to show up before we go to Diagon Alley. Our family is expecting you. Bye, Alan._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

Alan smiled to himself. Oh, that girl, he thought to himself.He went to work with writing his replies.

About a few days later, Alan had everything packed and ready for his last week trip. "All right, Alan. Let's go. The Weasleys will be expecting us via Floo powder. So, step lively," Erica said.

Alan stepped forward and took a handful of the powder and pronounced loudly, "The Burrow!" He threw down the powder and disappeared in a burst of green flames.

When he opened his eyes, he stood in the living room of The Burrow, the home of the Weasleys. He gently stepped out and looked around at the semi-familiar surroundings. Then behind him came a SNAP! He fell face first on the floor after being scared from his parents' arrival. "Merlin-!" he shouted.

"Is that the Pattersons I hear?" said a female voice. Around the corner came Mrs. Weasley, wiping off her hands with a rag. "It is." She ran right to Alan's mom and then Arthur came in and shook Stephen's hand. "Kids, Harry. The Pattersons just arrived. C'mon on down."

Almost instantaneously, many footsteps were heard, running down the steps to greet their guests. "Great to see ya again, Ron. Harry. Ginny." Each one he came up and hugged them in greeting. Of course, Ginny didn't let go after hugging Alan. She always loved Alan as family, even if she already had six older brothers; she didn't care.

After having lunch and making sure everyone was ready, it was time to go to Diagon Alley. But when they got there, they were missing one person. "Um, where's Harry?" Ron pointed out.

"Knew he didn't say it right," Mrs. Weasley said. She took Ginny to get all she needed while everyone else went to find Harry. "Meet at Dervish and Banges if you happen to find him." That was the order given before they fanned out.

Alan and his parents took Ron with him to find Harry. "Hey. I see Hagrid," he said.

"And where there's Hagrid," Ron said.

"There should be Harry," the two finished. They took off in the direction of the giant. Sure enough, there was Harry, face covered in soot from using the Floo powder.

"Oh, hello there, Ron. I'm guessin' yer here for Harry, right?" Hagrid said.

"Yes, we are. Where'd you find him?"

"In a shop in Knockturn Alley." Hagrid looked past Ron to see Alan standing there. "Alan. I haven't seen you in a while." He smiled and chuckled. "Do stop by my hut one day for some tea."

"Oh, sure Hagrid. I'll remember that when we get there," he replied, flashing a smile. Hagrid let Harry join the others and turned around.

The group plus Harry made their way to Dervish and Banges to find everyone else there amongst a very, very large crowd. "Oh, Harry. Nice to see you back safe, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Presenting, Gilderoy Lockhart." Everyone applauded as a blonde, charming wizard stepped up to the table. Ron, Alan and Ginny seemed less than pleased to see this guy.

A few minutes later, everyone left from the bookstore and tried to find a place with a fireplace to return home. With a snap and a hiss, Alan and the others returned to The Burrow. But the kids had to go to sleep early that night.

"Sorry, Alan dear, that you have to stay in the small room, but it's the only room available right now," Mrs. Weasley told him that night. She spread out a comforter and a pillow for the boy.

"It still looks comfortable anyways, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be fine," he smiled.

"Well, then. Good night to you." She opened the door and walked downstairs to join his parents.

Alan laid down and pulled the somewhat, itchy comforter up to his chest. Well, better than nothing, he thought at he looked out at the rain and lightning. The rain soon became a calming metronome that eventually lulled him to sleep.

A couple hours later, Alan was jolted out of his sleep by a combination of thunder and the door opening. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see who it was. "Ginny?" he said, eyes strained from the light in the hall. "What's wrong?"

She never answered. But the next clap of thunder answered his question. She squealed in fear and inched closer into the bedroom. He knew why now. "You okay?" She shook her head in reply. Stupid, he thought. "Do you want to sleep with me…" She ran to his bed and jumped under his blanket. "…tonight?"

He laid down beside her and covered back up. Another clap of thunder and she wrapped her arms around his torso. Alan sighed and turned back around, comforting the girl. "It's okay, Ginny. You're safe," he whispered.

Right now, those words couldn't be further from the truth. She truly felt safe with him, the brother that's not really her brother, but still felt like one. Ginny smiled when she felt Alan kiss her forehead as he fell asleep not much longer after. In return, she returned the kiss on his forehead, too, and then fell asleep alongside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Still liking it? Sure hope so. I've decided to skip Alan's latter second year and third year and go to the fourth year because I've had some stories already going through my head. I hope this doesn't disappoint everyone, but still. Let's see some reviews. Harry Potter, not mine...damnit.

Year 4: It's Game Time!

Alan sat with the other Ravenclaws, all anxiously waiting for the food to come. But sadly, none of them could eat yet until their "guests" arrived in the hall.

"How much longer?" Marcus grumbled. Alan nodded in agreement as his stomach grumbled loudly. He would have blushed if the room wasn't already loud enough with the chatter. Finally, after a long time of waiting, Dumbledore took the stand.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Alan had heard the speech so many times that he continued to drown him out. Even if he heard it all before, Marcus still looked fascinated at what the old wizard had to say. Dana started nodding off, but perked back up when he announced the entrance of their guests.

"Now I would like to introduce our first guests. Please help me in greeting the lovely ladies and handsome men of the Beauxbaton's Magic Academy, with their headmistress, Madame Maxine." After he said his intro, the doors opened to reveal a neatly organized group of young ladies and men, all wearing a sky shade of blue. The girls swooned to each side while the guys bowed. Their headmistress was a giant woman of over seven, possibly eight feet.

Alan and Seamus both tapped their friends and said, "Blimey. That's one big woman." Harry and Amon both laughed in response.

The girls and guys lined up in front of the podium while two girls performed front and center. One dressed in a leotard did flips while the other dressed in the uniform performed a mini ballet. They both took their bows while blues sparks flew through the air. Everyone applauded at an amazing entrance.

The older girl's eye met Alan's, which caused him to blush. Dana took notice of his redness. "Got a little thing for a Delacour?" she teased.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Dude, your lucky to catch her eye. Fleur's family is well known," Marcus stated.

"Longest lineage of Veela," Alan said, his blush still not fading.

"And now, please greet the proud Sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Kakaroff." In walked a single file army of guys, all almost looking military-esque. They clacked their staffs against the ground, creating sparks, then ran to the front, performing combat moves.

But what surprised everyone was who came in next. "Blimey, it's him. Viktor Krum!" Ron told Harry.

Alan had his eyes focused on their headmaster. His father told him about Kakaroff before; about how he was a former Death Eater and probably hasn't changed, either.

"Hogwarts. Let's entertain our guests in the best way we can! Stand and sing!" Everyone immediately stood up and started singing the school song off key. Both schools looked at them odd, but no one seemed to care.

After the feast and finding out that Alastor Moody was his Defense teacher, Alan walked back to his common room. "I'll have to write to dad about that," he said to no one.

"Write about what?" said a female voice. He turned around to see Luna Lovegood going in the same direction. Despite being a little on the off side of sanity, Alan found no problem with the girl and enjoyed her company.

"About how we have Moody for our Defense class," he told her.

"That is rather interesting," she said in her airy tone. He heard plashing steps coming from her and looked at her feet to, once again, find them bare.

"Luna, did someone steal your shoes again?"

"Afraid so. I suspect that it's the Nargles' doing."

Alan just shook his head in disbelief. Most of the time, this poor girl kept getting her shoes stolen and he wasn't liking it much.

The two arrived at the common room, answered the riddle, then stepped inside, said their good nights and going off to bed.

Time skip...

It's been a few months since the start of the year and the start of the Triwizard Tournament; although this year it was four champions instead of three. Apparently Harry's name had somehow ended up in the Goblet of Fire, and he repeatedly denied having put his name in it.

Alan believed him; Ron found it hard to; Not surprisingly, Ginny supported Harry, to which Alan also teased her for to which she responded with her teasing about his crush on Fleur.

Marcus already had a date to the Yule Ball with a Beauxbaton's girl; Amon asked Hannah Abbott (though he wanted to go with Padma Patil); Alan...well he asked a couple girls only to get turned down both times.

Alan sighed as he walked the halls to go lunch. The ball was in two weeks and he didn't know who else to ask. He was feeling bummed out. He would've asked Fleur, but he figured she already had a date.

He was brought off his train of thought by a hard shove that knocked him on his rear. He looked up to see Goyle looming over him. "Hello, Patterson," he sneered. Alan tried to get up, but was met with a foot to the rib cage. He coughed from the loss of air. He felt the bigger boy keep kicking him as he tried in vain to protect himself.

"STUPEFY!" The kicking stopped, followed by a thud. Alan opened his eyes to find Crabbe on the ground five feet from where he lay. He turned to his savior as Crabbe ran away to see Fleur Delacour holding her wand out and cursing at the bully in French.

She walked over to him as Alan stood up, dusting off his robes. "Merci," he said. Alan didn't know much French outside that, greetings, and "excuse me."

"You are welcome," Fleur told him in her familiar French accent. He brushed his side, but hit a very sore spot. He grimaced in pain, but tried to hide it. "Are you all right?"

"That really hurt." She took a hand and gently pressed the spot, causing him to groan in pain as well as blush insanely.

"Tsk tsk. Seems broken, maybe just a hairline fracture. Hang on." Fleur took her wand out and said, "Episkey." He felt the bone heal up, but it hurt a lot.

"Again, merci." She smiled at him and started to walk away. "Wait, Fleur!" She stopped and spun around. "I-If you l-like, would you go to t-the ball with me?" he managed to stutter out.

She walked back towards him. He braced himself for the reject, but instead felt Fleur's lips brush against his cheek. "Oui. I will be your date." She smiled at him and walked on to the hall for lunch.

Alan felt his heart racing and the spot where her lips were felt warm. He practically skipped to lunch he felt so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Year 4: The Yule Ball

Ron got dressed into, what he thought, was a silly excuse for dress robes. They looked old and smelled old, too. He turned to see Harry walk in much more proper looking robes. "What are those?"

"M-My dress robes," Harry told him.

"Yes, but...they're not frilly or anything."

"Well, maybe yours are more traditional."

"They're ancient! Look like my Great Aunt Jesse." He sniffed the sleeve of his robe. "And smells like my Great Aunt Jesse." Ron turned to the mirror one more time, looking at his reflection. "Murder me, Harry."

"Well, c'mon. I'm sure Alan's waiting for us." Harry and Ron went down to meet their friend and their dates.

Alan sprayed himself with a cologne that smelled like vanilla with a hint of cedar wood. He looked in the mirror to make sure he was set: black dress robes over top of a white shirt with a dark grey vest and matching tie. Thankfully, he matched his date.

He took one shaky breath to calm his nerves. "Okay, Alan. It's only Fleur, one of the greatest girls you've met. Just take it easy and be calm. It'll be fine." He inhaled once again and went downstairs to meet Harry and Ron.

Fleur smoothed out her dress once more as she stood outside of the hall. She wasn't nervous, but she still wanted to make sure the dress looked proper and presentable. She had to admit, there was something about that boy, Alan, that made her feel...different, but in a good way. It's been like this since I first saw him, she thought, but why?

Harry and Ron both walked down the steps towards the Great Hall. "Alan!" Ron called to the Scot. He turned around and tried his hardest not to snicker at Ron's outfit.

"Good to see you gents," Alan said in a proper British accent. The three laughed at his quirk.

Padma and Parvati Patil, Ron and Harry's dates, walked up to the two. By this time, Fleur had found Alan in the crowd. "Wow," he said to her. "You look amazing."

Fleur found herself giggling. "You look stunning yourself." Alan smiled and breathed a mental sigh of relief. Professor McGonagall walked up to Fleur and Alan. "Are you both ready?" They nodded as she ushered them in line.

As the doors opened, everyone applauded as the champions and their dates walked in arm-in-arm. Alan placed his hand in Fleur's and the other on her waist when he heard the conductor signal the orchestra. He could've swore he heard Harry say "What?" in confusion over something.

The music started up and the dancing started. Thankfully, Alan took those lessons that Professor Flitwick forced them to do one day as did every house.

He lifted Fleur with the others. Fleur felt her heart leap as she went up. Soon others started joining on the floor. In the midst of the spinning he could've swore he saw Ginny give him a cheeky grin of satisfaction from across the floor.

Soon, the classical music died off to be replaced by The Weird Sisters, which everyone enthusiastically danced to. Alan looked in Fleur's eyes and she look thrilled to be dancing with him. Just keep dancing, he thought. Don't be smooth, dumbass.

Alan and Fleur both sat down after a couple Weird Sisters songs to relax for a bit. Both were sipping on a small cup of pumpkin juice. "This is fun, yes?" Fleur asked.

"Lots of it," Alan replied, clinking his glass with hers. They both took a sip while watching the others dance. He heard an argument start off between Ron and Hermione. It spilled outside the doors with Harry following. "Uh oh. Excuzei-moi," he apologized. She nodded in understanding.

Alan wasn't sure what had happened, but when he got there, Hermione shouted, "Ron! You spoiled everything!" Ron and Harry turned tail and ran back to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione collapsed onto the steps and took off her heels, crying tears of frustration. Alan walked in her direction, not knowing that Fleur was following behind him.

He sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Fleur took her spot on Hermione's other side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ron...sometimes I can't believe him!" she choked out in between sobs.

"Sometimes, Ron's has daft as he looks," Alan said, trying to make her feel better.

"Besides, you can't let 'im ruin your night. It's still young," Fleur told her reassuringly. Hermione, after a while of tears and small squeaks, lift her head up and nodded. "Zhere we go." Fleur smiled and shooed the girl in Viktor's direction.

Alan couldn't help but smile at the sight. Viktor and Hermione walked back into the hall where the band was playing a slower song. "I love this song. Care to end the night right?" he asked, extending a hand.

Fleur smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "With pleasure." The two followed the others back to the hall as Fleur took off her heels and set them in a nearby seat.

He took her out on the dance floor and slowly swayed to the music. Even Madame Maxine seemed to be having fun with Hagrid (or at least _he_ was). Alan felt Fleur's arms come off his shoulders and around his neck. He looked at her, somewhat confused. She smiled at his blushing face.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked like she wanted to say something. She never did; instead, she brought her lips up to his, catching the lad by surprise.

Alan was in shock at first, but melted into the kiss. It was his first one. His heart was racing as her lips were pressed against his. The two broke apart and smiled. Their gaze never tore apart as they kept dancing the night away.

Ginny watched the scene in shock and excitement. She never expected this to happen to Alan, but she felt happy that it happened inevitably. "Great job, Alan," she whispered


	7. Chapter 7

Still enjoying? I sure hope so. Let's see some more reviews!

Year 4: He's Back!

Alan stood in the crowd of the Final Task with his friends. He had on a dark brown jacket over a red shirt with blue jeans and his favorite Ravenclaw hat backwards on his head.

By his side stood Dana and Amon, the only two he really trusted at the moment. After a somewhat bad breakup with Fleur about a couple weeks ago, Marcus seemed that he wanted her the week after. Alan let his feelings for Fleur go, but he felt that with Marcus going after her almost immediately was just too greedy and shallow, even for Marcus.

He later found out someone cast the Imperius curse on Marcus. While Alan wanted to believe that, he felt it was hard to believe, since no one in the school is allowed to use magic on one another. After a misunderstanding and one hell of a fight later, their friendship was somewhat patched up. Still a bit rocky, but still there. Just needed some space, he told himself.

The music started to play as the Champions walked to the front. First came Cedric, followed by Fleur, then Viktor, and finally Harry. Everyone started applauding loudly for Harry except for the Slytherins and some supporters for Cedric.

As always Dumbledore started with a speech explaining the rules. Alan drowned him out, tired of having to here almost the same thing again. He was brought back by the early cannon from Mr. Filch. He cheered for Harry as he walked forward into the maze.

Dana tapped him on the shoulder. "You all right? You had the thousand yard stare going on."

Alan slightly shook his head clear of the cobwebs. "Not really. I have a bad feeling."

Amon turned his head to his friend. "Naturally. Lord knows what's in that maze."

"I think he's talking about something else," said a voice. All three turned to see Marcus standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Something worse than that. Surely, you all remember Alan has a knack for these sorts of things," he said, chuckling. The others couldn't help but nod in agreement. He moved towards his friends, but didn't go past Amon. Alan was sort of thankful for that.

Two hours later...

The crowd roared with excitement. Harry had returned the victor. People were high fiving and whistling; applauding and cheering. But Alan's gut instincts knew something bad had happened and Fleur's cries confirmed that.

"What's going on?" Dana asked, trying to look over the heads.

"I don't know. Harry's on the ground and...that's Cedric. But, he's not moving," Amon told the others.

"Alan. You don't think..." Marcus asked.

"No. No, he can't be," Alan replied, close to a nervous breakdown.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry cried.

The Ravenclaw quartet felt their blood run cold. All exchanged a panicked look. That was replaced with sadness after hearing Mr. Diggory run from the stands to his son. "That's my son! My boy!" He wailed.

Alan felt tears sting his eyes. He tried to keep them at bay. Dana put an arm around his shoulders, tears in her own eyes, knowing he would break at any minute. He responded by putting his hands on Dana's and Amon's shoulder. He felt a hand on his own. He looked up to see Marcus, nodding his head to his friend. Alan smiled weakly, hoping his friend knew how welcome his comfort was.

The day after was very solemn. The only happy thing was that classes were cancelled. After lunch was served, everyone left and waited for the Great Hall to switch over. It had changed to somewhat of a church setup with long benches and high rafters. Everyone took their seats and tried not to cry as Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain, we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who has kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end."

Alan silently filed out with the others. Not many words were exchanged between them. It was then time for goodbyes to their classmates and new friends. "Goodbye to you, Connor. Promise we'll keep up this summer."

"Of course, my friend," the young Norwegian said. Alan shook his hand and hugged as friends do.

Then came the moment that had him worried: Fleur. He wasn't expecting her to say goodbye to him, but she was walking towards him. He walked to her, albeit a bit hesitant.

"Bonjour, Alan," she said in her sweet voice.

"Hello, Fleur. Look, I know we didn't work out. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be friends. So...can we be friends again?" he asked.

There was a long silence following his words; that is until he felt her lips against his cheek. "Of course. I vould love that, mon ami." She handed him her address and he did so, too. After a kiss on her forehead (which she blushed like he did) and a warm hug, the two parted ways as Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang took their leave.

He followed his friends to a spot along a walkway overlooking the lake. "Another year approaches," Alan said, standing next to Amon.

"Only the stakes are higher now," Marcus added, jumping up and taking a seat on the ledge.

Amon and Dana stood amongst the two. "Please promise we'll keep in touch this summer," Dana told her best guy friends.

Amon laughed as the others looked at each other. "Deal."

Alan looked out at the horizon, anticipating another year at Hogwarts. Little did he know what was to come for him and his friends.


End file.
